


piece of forever

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Modern Era, POV Multiple, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	piece of forever

⋅ ✆ ⋅

 

▶︎ tues, 3/20, 14:07 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Hey do you work today

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: no, what’s up??

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Would you maybe wanna hang out

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: yeah sure!!! :0

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: your place or mine?

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Yours if that’s ok

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: I wanna play that bonus mode we  
never got to

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: oh ok!! ill make sure the door is  
unlocked

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Here

 

⋅ ✿ ⋅

 

_We spent the day sprawled across my couch, working on the bonus mode of “Outset Island: Huge Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip?” I watched at first as Link struggled to juggle character interactions, scavenging, and cleaning the shared dorm room of the adorable pixelated characters. Eventually I offered to take the controller and play instead, but then I also gave up (in boredom instead of frustration)._

_In the meantime, Link had gotten his sketchbook out again and was working on another piece. From the looks of it, it was a new rendition of his adventures in the woods. I could always lose myself in his artwork, not just because of how nice it looks, but also because of the stories each drawing tells. Link, foraging for edible mushrooms and plants among the trees. Or perhaps hunting down a deer on the weekend, or starting a fire to pass the time. He loves camping—or, as he calls it, “adventuring.” He’s taken me a few times, but I never seem to be able to keep up with his energy and efficiency._

_It’s funny, because he can multi-manage so many things in the wild, but not in some pixelated video game. I think a lot of things in life are like that, though. Different in reality than in simulation._

_My head is resting on his lap, but this has forced him to draw at an awkward position and his hands grow tired. He says something about having to do laundry back at home, and I laugh. I wave as he leaves._

 

⋅ ✆ ⋅

 

▶︎ sun, 4/8, 16:48

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Yea she really likes this guy and I  
was wondering if you could do me a  
solid and help me get in touch

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Neither of us have his number,  
despite her being obsessed lmao

↳ sɪᴅᴏɴ: Yeah of course, anything for you! I  
just have a question first though.

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: What’s up

↳ sɪᴅᴏɴ: Well I don’t mean to sound  
presumptuous... :-/

↳ sɪᴅᴏɴ: But, I thought you and Zelda were  
dating?

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Oh no we aren’t lol. Just friends

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: But dw you haven’t offended me or  
anything 

↳ sɪᴅᴏɴ: Then what about the hugging, the  
hand-holding, the matching  
bracelets? It just kind of sends a  
different message, if you get what I  
mean. 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: We’re just really close

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: I have a crush on a guy anyways,  
and like I said, she’s head-over-heels  
for Mikau, even though they’ve never  
talked

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: She means a lot to me, so much, but  
not in a romantic way

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: If that makes sense

↳ sɪᴅᴏɴ: Yeah, I think I understand!

↳ sɪᴅᴏɴ: I’ll ask Mikau for his number  
tomorrow, because we have math  
together. :-D

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Tysm, you’re the best

↳ sɪᴅᴏɴ: Also, you’ll have to tell me about  
this crush of yours sometime!

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Pff, over my dead body

 

⋅ ✎ ⋅

 

_Every day, she shows up a few minutes late. I think I’m used to it by now. Luckily, it’s not too annoying. What’s funny is how she still apologizes most days, as if this is something new._

_I also fall into a routine of saying, “You look so adorable today,” right as I sit down in her car. In my defense, Zelda really does look adorable. Frilly tops and flowing dresses and floral prints are her favorite. I’m a bit more simplistic. Yet, she always seems to have this sparkle in her eyes that gives away how happy she is to see me._

_It’s hard to imagine that we haven’t known each other for longer than a year, considering how it feels like forever. Sometimes, she’s brash, and sometimes, I’m too loud, but for the most part, we’re the best of friends. Her family is basically mine at this point because I’m at her house so often. I know how she looks when she sleeps (which is also adorable), and she knows how much I love to snuggle with dogs. She’s shy in public and loud at home; timid in real life and confident online._

_The clock hits 8:50, and it’s time to head off to class, just like every other day._

 

⋅ ✆ ⋅

 

▶︎ thur, 5/10, 18:21

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: hey nabooru

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: are you free to talk?

↳ ɴᴀʙᴏᴏʀᴜ: Of course, any time

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: even if its negative :(

↳ ɴᴀʙᴏᴏʀᴜ: What’s the matter?

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: its just 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: i really messed up

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: i hurt links feelings and idk what to  
do

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: im beating myself up over it and i  
dont know how to fix things

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: and im just a mess rn

↳ ɴᴀʙᴏᴏʀᴜ: First of all, take some deep  
breaths. 

↳ ɴᴀʙᴏᴏʀᴜ: Look, I don’t know what  
happened. But what I do know is  
that Link really cares about you,  
and wouldn’t want you to beat  
yourself up so much like this. I  
think you just need to meditate  
for a bit, sleep, and then  
reapproach this with him  
tomorrow and talk things out. 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: youre right

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: i think ill light a candle and rest

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: and talk to him tomorrow.

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: thank you nabooru, you always  
know what to say

↳ ɴᴀʙᴏᴏʀᴜ: That’s what friends are for. 

↳ ɴᴀʙᴏᴏʀᴜ: Goodnight

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: goodnight, sleep well!!

 

⋅ ✿ ⋅

 

_Va Ehenív class is always a blast, if only because Link and I sit together. Our instructor is an older Gerudo woman, and everyone can tell she’s passionate about teaching her native language to Hylians. But, I think on some days, her patience is tested._

_Link and I are so loud, always joking and laughing—sometimes, he almost cries out of humor. This is actually the class we first met in; he was the only person I recognized from our previous school, and I jokingly asked why a man would want to learn the language of the Gerudo. He laughed, but didn’t really answer my question._

_Either way, here we still are. I’m not the best at Va Ehenív, but I tend to keep a good grade in the class. Link always draws adorable doodles next to our example writing on the board, and the whole class seems to laugh usually._

_Everyone’s also accepted that him and I are inseparable. We’re always paired up together for activities, always leave class together, and always laugh together. He also teases me about liking Mikau whenever we bump into him in the hallway, and in class, so now the whole class knows I like him too._

_The final quarter of this class is ending soon, though, as the school year finishes. The cherry blossom trees have been blooming outside. Those graduating are itching to leave, but I’m just grabbing onto these last few weeks with all I’ve got._

__

__⋅ ✆ ⋅_ _

__

__ ▶︎ sat, 6/2, 10:43 _ _

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: sigh 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: What’s wrong 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: graduation is so SOON 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Yeah, I know :| 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: i just 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: i know ive said it a million times 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: but i dont want you to go away 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Zelda 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: im serious!!! 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: obviously im not going to say you  
shouldnt pursue your dream 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: because then what kind of friend  
would i be 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: but i also am not gonna pretend  
like it doesnt hurt 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: to know we wont be able to see  
each other every day 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: youre my best friend and i need  
you 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: and i dont know what im going to  
do when youre not here anymore. 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: I need you too. 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: I don’t wanna leave either, ykno 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: I wish I could be here with you every  
day 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: But since I can’t, I’ll just have to text  
you every day instead, and bug the  
crap outta you so you don’t forget  
who I am 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: You’ll be happy studying too, I know  
you will 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: And maybe things with Mikau won’t  
work out, maybe they will, or maybe  
they will with some other guy 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: Maybe you’ll finally figure out what  
you wanna major in 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: And yea I won’t be here in person,  
but that doesn’t mean I won’t be in  
your life, or here to hear about all of  
those things 

↳ ᴢᴇʟᴅᴀ: i love you 

↳ ʟɪɴᴋ: I love you too. 

⋅ ✎ ⋅ 

__She cries at my graduation, just like we bet she would. But I don’t blame her. I cried, too, even though I tried not to (and even though I swear I heard Groose laugh at me)._ _

___Zelda and I still have this summer before I move to Faron. I’m going to a university there, and I’ll be pursuing an art degree. Since she’s younger than me, Zelda will be stuck here in central Hyrule. She doesn’t know whether she wants to study abroad in Gerudo territory, or stay in the city by the famed Hylian royal castle, or even what she wants to go into. All she knows is that she doesn’t want me to leave._ _ _

___I don’t blame her, because I know I’ll miss her like hell, too. But I also know that she’ll be okay. She’s grown a lot this year, and she’ll make new friends. I’ll make new friends, too._ _ _

___The problem isn’t so simple, though. I wish I could pretend that everything will be okay, but no one will ever fill that same space as she does for me. We’ll text, maybe video chat, but I won’t be able to go over to her house and watch anime while I hold her hand. She won’t be able to complain while I laugh too loud, and I won’t be able to draw while she watches, either._ _ _

___Will things ever be the same? No, and I suppose I can’t continue to deny that the future is coming. All I can do now is remember this little piece of forever that we share right now.__ _


End file.
